


Unspoken

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: How I’d want Karen & Frank to reunite in DDS3





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why but I’ve always refrained from writing a Kastle fic, maybe because I’m scared that I’ll ruin it and Kastle is like my OTP of OTPs. But I’m done being afraid so...here I go

Arriving at Karen’s apartment, Frank didn’t know what to expect. How would she react after not seeing him for so long? Would she accept his apology? To be honest, he wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t. Her missed calls and unanswered messages had piled up on his phone, to the point where he no longer had an excuse for not answering them. But he had his reasons - a good one at that. The question is, would she believe them?

Knocking on the door, he waited for a response but heard nothing. He knocked again, a little harder than before but still he heard nothing.

 “Karen?” he called, his rugged voice stressing his concern.

She was definitely home, he saw the lights on from her window when he entered the flat. Maybe she knew it was him. Maybe she was giving him the silent treatment. He smirked at the thought.

Resting his head meekly against the door, he spoke softly, “Listen, Karen I-” But the sudden movement of the door caught him off-guard, silencing him.

Frank had never known Karen to leave her door open, she was cautious, sometimes a little too much but they shared that in common, maybe that’s why he felt safe around her.

Instinctually, Frank armed himself with his handgun as he entered her apartment, with the belief that something might have happened to her fuelling his intent. Observing the room, he was shocked to see that it was in disarray - the coffee table was upturned, the sofa punctured with holes and the cushions ripped to shreds. But what stood out the most was the broken flower pot beneath the window, the remnants of the clay vase scattered among the soil and withered petals. Frank’s eyes drooped at the sight of it, its grim display almost reflective of how he felt - broken.

This wasn’t caused by an intruder, the damage seemed too intentional to belong to a stranger. Karen did this, that’s what made it hurt even more. But why?

Suddenly, the faint sound of water running caught his attention. It seemed to be coming from the bathroom. _Was Karen in there? Or did she leave it on?_ The thought whirled in his mind as he sheathed his gun, part of him hoped it wasn’t the later - he wanted to see her, he _needed_ to see her.

Slowly, he approached the door, which he noticed was slightly open as he edged closer. It was then that he saw her, sitting bleakly underneath the shower, her clothes drenched and her eyes bloodshot. She didn’t lift her head to look at him as he stood in the doorway, she didn’t even flinch at his sudden appearance; her eyes were fixated on the floor as if it somehow held meaning. Frank hated seeing her like this, perturbed and shaken by something he didn’t understand.

Cautiously, he approached her, careful not to make any sudden movements before sitting next to her, the icy water covering him with its poignant embrace. Looking at her with a soft gaze, he felt the desire to hold her in his arms stir within him but he didn’t know if he should, she looked as if she’d break at a mere touch. So, he awkwardly unbuttoned his jacket, a distraction from his lingering compulsion but when he felt Karen’s hand tightly grip his arm he stopped, her sudden reaction a confirmation that she was aware that he was here, that she needed him here.

 “I feel like I’m falling apart quicker than I can pick up the pieces,” Karen confessed, in a brittle voice.

 “Shhh, it’s alright, it’s alright” Frank soothed as he caressed her hand. “I’m here now.”

It was as if his words gave Karen solace as she rested her head against his shoulder, both hands clasped around his arm, refusing to let go.

 “You cold?” Frank asked and Karen nodded her head, prompting Frank to turn dial of the shower until the water stopped running. “Better?” Again, Karen nodded silently, her quiet affirmation was all he needed to know that she was alright.

As they sat on the cold floor, Frank wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to the sound of his beating heart as the silence shielded them from the chaos of the outside world. His explanation for his inexcusable behaviour could wait, right now she needed him and in this moment that was all that mattered.


End file.
